


Slave For You

by kmoaton



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmoaton/pseuds/kmoaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha tries to find the perfect gift for Kagome.  Letting Miroku convince him "sex checks" were a good idea wasn't his brightest move.</p>
<p>Warnings: Mild BDSM, explicit sex, naughty words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slave For You

He thought he had done a great job of picking Kagome’s gift.  It was a long cashmere coat with a minx fur collar.  She had always complained of never having a nice dress coat to wear to occasions that are more formal and when Inuyasha found the coat, he thought it would be perfect for her.  As he wrapped the coat, Sesshomaru came in.  With a sniff, Sesshomaru turned up his nose and walked away.  Having seen some of the gift choices Inuyasha had made in the past, Sesshomaru was sufficiently surprised how well he had done this time. He refused, however, to share that sentiment with Inuyasha, instead choosing to show disdain and walk away without comment.    
For Inuyasha, that snub meant, once again, he had made a poor choice.  
 _“Dammit!  What can I do to fix this one?”_  


ooOOoo  


_“I’m officially a fool.”_ Inuyasha decided as he allowed Miroku to lead him into the steamy hot Barnes and Noble bookstore.  The change from the snowy cold into the almost suffocating warmth of the overly crowded store had Inuyasha’s dark bangs sticking to his forehead.  He know out of the all the people he could have gone to for help, Miroku should have been last on his list but he was a desperate man and desperate times called for desperate measures.  As he followed the dark-haired ponytail through the crowd of shoppers, Inuyasha could only hope he wouldn’t regret this latest decision.  
Miroku led his friend to the back corner of the store, where the relationship books were found.  Seeing the confusion on his friend’s face, Miroku searched the shelves and with an “A-ha”, he pulled out a tiny book.  Handing it to Inuyasha, Miroku’s grin widened as he saw understanding suddenly appear on Inuyasha’s face.  
“Sex Checks?  Are you serious?”  Inuyasha asked incredulously as he flipped through the book.  It was a tiny book full of checks from “The World Bank of Savings and Love”.  Some checks had mild sexy suggestions while others featured true raunchy ideas.  What intrigued Inuyasha the most were the blank checks in the book.  
“Why are some blank?”  Inuyasha asked his grinning friend.  Miroku explained that the blanks would allow Kagome to personalize her wish.    
“It’ll ensure that she’ll get exactly what she wants.  By the way, I got one for Sango.  I can’t wait until she whips it out!” Miroku concluded with a lewd gleam in his eyes.  
Inuyasha snorted at the gleam and decided to head to the cash register.  “I just hope this works.”  


ooOOoo  


Kagome squealed with joy as she pulled out the luxurious coat.  Quickly pulling it on, she jumped in Inuyasha’s arms and smothered him with kisses.  
“It’s perfect!  I love it!”  Standing again, she twirled around the room, and inserted her hands in the pockets.  Feeling something poke her hand, Kagome pulled out a red envelope.  
“What’s this?”  She asked, once again taking a seat in Inuyasha’s lap.  Inuyasha tried vainly to stop the blush that had begun to creep up his face.  As she pulled the checkbook from its red envelope, he tried to explain.  
“I kinda thought you might like it.  It seemed like fun.”  
Kagome smiled as she flipped through the racy checks.  Her smile turned into a laugh when she reached the blanks.  Leaning over, she gave Inuyasha a big kiss.  
“Kinda like it?  I think I love it as much as the coat!”  Inuyasha smiled but then his stomach dropped at her next words.    
“Boy, oh boy, do I have plans for you!”  


ooOOoo  


After a few days had passed, the nervousness Inuyasha had been experiencing passed when Kagome didn’t mention the book again.  Maybe that is why he was so surprised when a package arrived at his office on December 30.  It had no name, except his, and no return address so with a great deal of trepidation, he unwrapped the package.  The contents made his heart come to a complete standstill.  On top of the contents was one of the formerly blank checks.  Kagome filled it out with her request:  


Slave For An Evening  


Also inside was an envelope with a letter and a hotel key card:  
 _Inuyasha,  
These are your instructions.  Please follow them to the letter or you will be severely punished!  You are to come to the Hilton hotel, room 1784 at 7:00p.m. on New Year’s Eve.  Before you enter, you should be wearing the contents of this box. Of course, you can wear pants and a long coat- at least until you reach the room… Again, fail to completely follow the instructions and you will be severely punished!  
Kagome  
_

Moving the papers aside, Inuyasha gasped aloud at the contents of the box.  It held a black leather blindfold, a pair of silk red thongs and a male chastity cage.  At the sight of the chastity cage, Inuyasha picked up his phone to call Kagome.  To his surprise, he got the message that his number had been blocked!  Cursing in his head, Inuyasha knew he could not show up but he wasn’t a coward and he definitely wasn’t going to run from instructions on a slip of paper!  


ooOOoo  


Standing in front of room 1784, Inuyasha once again debated the logic behind what he was doing.  He finally admitted to himself he was intrigued by Kagome’s plans but there was also a long chill of fear traveling up and down his spine.  He wasn’t aware of any kinks Kagome had but who knew what hid beneath that prime exterior?  
Reaching into the pocket of his trench coat, Inuyasha removed the mask and the key.  Sliding the card and opening the door, Inuyasha was greeted by the strong smell of patchouli.  The room was cloaked in completely darkness.  Before he could call out, Kagome’s voice reached his ears.  
“Come in, Inuyasha.  Close the door and put on your mask.  Remove your extra clothing and leave them on the floor.”  
Quickly, Inuyasha stripped until he was only clad in the requested outfit.  Because of the mask, he didn’t realize Kagome has ignited several candles and she stood watching him now with unabashed lust.  He was slightly startled when she took his hand and carefully led him into the room and turned him in another direction.  With a gentle push, Inuyasha found himself falling back on a bed.  Following Kagome’s quick directions on how to arrange himself, Inuyasha was stunned when his wrists were bound by soft restraints.    
“Hey!  Kagome…” The words died in Inuyasha’s throat as the blindfold was removed and he took in the appearance of Kagome.  Her midnight hair was in long, cascading waves around her shoulders.  Her trim body was encased in a red and black tapestry corset and a tight-fitted black skirt with garters.  His eyes traveled down her black thigh-high covered legs to the tips of her 5-inch stilettos.  His breath caught in his throat as he noted the riding crop in her gloved hands.    
“You know,” Kagome began as she trailed the leather crop down his bare chest.  “It took me a few moments to decide which check to use.  Finally, I decided I wanted to see what it would be like to be alpha for once in this relationship.”  
Removing the glove from her hands Kagome ran her bare hands over Inuyasha’s heated skin.  Bending over, she ran her tongue over his nipples, pleased to see them quickly become hard peaks.  The moan that can from his throat as she nipped and suckled them emboldened her to go further.  With her tongue, she left a warm, wet path to his groin.  Pulling the thong down, Kagome was surprised to see Inuyasha actual wore the chastity cage.  An evil grin danced across her face as she moved to stimulate him to the point of insanity.  
Pulling the mask back over Inuyasha’s eyes, Kagome took several ice cubes from the bucket on the nightstand.  Running the cubes over his skin, Kagome smirked as gasps came from Inuyasha.  Kagome watched as he struggled to pull his hands free from the bindings.    
“Kaaagomeee!  Let me go!”  Inuyasha began to beg.  
Kagome giggled.  “Not yet.  We have so much more to do.” Taking the ice into her mouth, Kagome trailed her cold lips and tongue down his body.  Inuyasha shivered and moaned as she reached his trapped cock.   She blew her ice-cooled breath through the lattice of cage and watched as Inuyasha’s cock struggled and failed to rise in its confinement. Reaching his free balls, Kagome swept her cold tongue across the heated orbs.  With another devilish glance at Inuyasha’s blindfolded and rapturous face, she took them into her mouth.  


ooOOoo  


Inuyasha nearly jumped out of his skin when Kagome began to roll his balls around in her cold, cold mouth.  His cock, encased by the hard acrylic ached to rise but was thoroughly contained.  Just when he thought he could take the suckling and teasing of her mouth, Kagome stopped.  Before he could protest, she slid over his body and he could suddenly smell the musky sweet scent of her pussy.  
“Eat me.” She commanded.  Eagerly Inuyasha swept his tongue around the outer lips of her dripping sex.  Using his tongue to separate the folds of Kagome’s pussy, Inuyasha began to fuck her with his tongue.  Kagome’s hips rocked as he continued to suck and lick the feast in front of him.  Frustrated because he couldn’t use his hand, his lips closed over Kagome’s clit and using his teeth to gently but firmly hold it, he began to suck the pleasure nub.    
Unable to control the shockwaves of pleasure coursing through her, Kagome's legs clamped down around Inuyasha’s head.  She cried out his name as a huge orgasm rocked through her body.  Collapsing on his chest, she lay there a moment to regain her breath.  Ignoring Inuyasha’s requests to untie his hands, Kagome reached on the bedside table and grabbed a key.   Unlocking the cage, a few strokes of her hand was all it took to bring Inuyasha’s impressive cock to life.    
Inuyasha gave a loud groan as Kagome began to give his cock much needed attention. She slid her tongue across the head and Inuyasha moaned. She continued to tease him, only taking the head of his cock into her warm, moist mouth. He arched his hips, trying to get her to take in more.

“Come on, Kagome….stop teasing me.” Inuyasha groaned out in a barely recognizable voice.

Instead, Kagome ran her tongue along the underside of his erection. With her hand, she fondled his balls, giving them a gentle squeeze. She continued back up his cock with her tongue and in one swift move, she took as much of him in her mouth as possible. She slid her hot mouth up and down on his shaft, making sure she gave the head an extra suck when she reached the top.

Inuyasha thrust his hips up to meet her mouth. He could feel his balls tightening as Kagome continued to suck his cock and squeeze the ball. He was trying to hold back, so this could last as long as possible but he knew he wouldn't last too much longer. The only thing Inuyasha could do was moan and claw bonds attached to the bed, trying to find a way to release the pleasure.   Sensing he was close to reaching his peak, Kagome stopped what she was doing.  Inuyasha began to plead at the loss of sensation.

“Kagome, please…”

Kagome ignored his plea, instead focusing her attention on filling her cunt.  Lining up his shaft with her hole, Inuyasha groaned as he felt Kagome's hot core sliding down his length. They both sighed with pleasure when his entire shaft was completely immersed in the hot, wet, tightness. Quickly, the only sounds in the room were the sounds of their bodies coming together. Heavy breathing and moans from the both of them broke the silence. Kagome could feel the tightening in her gut and she knew the orgasm that was coming was going to be big. She continued to meet Inuyasha thrusts, thoroughly enjoying the lascivious ecstasy taking place in her body.  
Inuyasha lay on the bed, his hands clutching the bonds around his wrists as Kagome slid her hot pussy up and down over his shaft.  She was so tight and as her cunt gripped his cock, Inuyasha struggled to hold his load.  Kagome showed no mercy, quickly flexing her hips, forcing his quivering shaft in and out of her throbbing cunt.  When her orgasm ripped through her body, her back arched almost painfully and she screamed in ecstasy.

Trying hard to hold his own release, Inuyasha could feel her walls clenching and releasing his hard shaft. Suddenly, they grabbed him, gripping him as if the very walls were trying to squeeze the cum out of him. With a barely suppressed roar, Inuyasha released his load deep into Kagome's depths. Shuddering from the force of the climax, Inuyasha felt weak and as Kagome collapsed on him, he felt his own body sag.    
Kagome lay on Inuyasha for a moment, then willing her body to move, she heard his whimper as he slid out of her.  Reaching up to release his bonds, Kagome was happy to feel his arms wrap around her.  They lay tired and content, enjoying the afterglow of fabulous sex.  
Inuyasha stroked Kagome’s ass.  Giving it a playful pinch, he had to ask.  
“When are you cashing your next check?”  



End file.
